


On Ice (AKA The Rise of Ben Solo)

by unbreykmyheart



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo is a nerd, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Reylo Secret Santa 2019, and ben is real slippy-slidey, ben in his sweater, rey in white, rey loves snow and hates sand okay?, symbolism and callbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbreykmyheart/pseuds/unbreykmyheart
Summary: Rey sees tall, dark, and handsome Ben slip and fall on some ice. She goes to the rescue!
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	On Ice (AKA The Rise of Ben Solo)

Rey loved when it snowed. And the night before there'd been a borderline blizzard blowing through.

She stood at her apartment window, glancing down at the winter wonderland outside while sipping hot cocoa from a mug. She was looking pretty wintry herself, wearing a big, fluffy white robe and matching bunny slippers.

And that's when she saw him.

There had been a new tenant move in on the bottom floor. He seemed to keep to himself a lot. And he always wore black. He didn't seem very happy about the snow, but he did really stand out against it. Black boots. Black jeans. Black sweater. Black hair. It fit the mood he seemed to always be in, or at least the mood she *thought* he was in. He was a very gloomy guy.

Having not noticed how her hazel eyes glazed over as she thought long and hard about that... moody (yes, moody) man, she quickly blinked them back into focus, just to see him slipping on a patch of ice and falling right over onto his back with a thud. Oh no.

Gasping, and running into her kitchen to hurriedly place her mug down, she grabbed a blue-handled broom of all things. And then she was sprinting out her door (leaving it ajar) and down the stairs as fast as she could.

Soon she found herself standing outside, her teeth chattering when a cold wind hit her. But she steeled herself against it and moved over to the edge of the ice, looking over at the fallen man. "Are you alright? Do you need some help?"

He turned toward her, strands of his dark hair falling over his face, "Ow...," He began, shutting his eyes tightly, as if the pain had just hit him. "Yes. Help would be... nice."  
Rey finally figured out why she had grabbed the broom: one part of her brain was thinking rationally while the other panicked, knowing she'd have to give the man something to grab onto. He was in the middle of a large patch of ice after all.

And so she reached out with the blue broomstick. At first she pointed the bristly end at him until he made a very subtle face of confusion at her and THEN she turned it around so the actual stick portion was pointed at him. He grabbed on with one of his large hands, and then the other.

"How are you going to-..." The man began, just for Rey, on the other end of the broom, to hold up her finger. She tugged on it, pulling him over closer to the edge of the ice.  
And then, "When I pull, do your best to just go with it, alright?" She didn't give him much time to think about it. She tugged and he just did his best to get up to his feet and off the ice. And that he did, rising to find himself chest to chest with his pretty savior. She was stronger than she looked.

"Oh, uhh..." Rey began, taking a step back. And then she looked up to see a little rivulet of blood running down from his black mop of hair. "You're hurt. Must've banged your head. Come on. I'll take a look at it."

His lips parted for a moment as he stared down at her with those gold-flecked brown eyes of his, "What... really? I mean, I'm fine. You don't have to go through any trouble for me."

Rey rolled her eyes. "Stop it with all the fighting and follow me."

And so he did. He followed behind her up the stairs and to her apartment, keeping his eyes on the stairs instead of anywhere inappropriate.

Once inside, she had him sit on the couch while she fetched some first aid supplies from the bathroom. He was content enough, looking around her living room, which was full of many keepsakes, or as some others would say 'knick-knacks'. But she kept it tidy enough, at least.

She startled him a little when she returned, but he tried to keep his face smooth, even after jerking a little. In her arms, she carried a roll of bandages, some cotton balls, a bottle of alcohol, and some antibiotic ointment.

"Alright. Lean your head over. I need to see where you're bleeding from."

He moved without protest, leaning over and letting his dark hair fall around his face. He felt her fingers begin to comb through his hair and felt his face heat up, much to his chagrin. How old was he now, blushing like a schoolboy when a girl touched his hair?

She apparently found his wound, because she heard a bottle snap open, and then felt a nice little sting in his scalp. He tensed up a little but didn't say anything about it, letting her clean his wound, put ointment on it, and then place some folded up gauze against it.

"Alright. You can sit up. Just make sure you hold the bandage in place. You're still bleeding." Her lips quirked a little. "It's funny, though. It's just a little gash. You're a bleeder."  
"Yeah..." He said with a sigh, placing his hand over the bandages as commanded.

"Where were you headed, by the way? When you fell, I mean."

"...the library," He said in a low tone, garnering some laughter. Usually he'd be offended, but her laughter was really... something.

"I never would have thought," She mused. "Anyways, you're free to go."

The man rose to his full height, still holding his hand to his head. "I'll be back. I have to pay you back for what you did." How he worded it sounded a bit threatening, but he only realized it when it was already out his mouth. Either way, she laughed again.

"Sure, whatever you say. Be careful, alright?"

With that, he was out the door and heading back to his apartment.

**********************************************************************************  
Two days later, Rey opened up the door to head out. But just before she could step out, she noticed a purple gift bag on her doormat. She took it back inside to quickly look inside. And inside was a very fragile looking, white crystal fox, and a simple note card signed 'Thanks, Ben.'

She'd have to go pay that Ben a visit.


End file.
